The present invention concerns a paper cutter provided with an illumination device to illuminate the cutting edge of the paper cutter. A complex illuminated photograph trimmer with reflective surfaces and a transparent cutting table is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,055. U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,994 describes a paper cutter board illuminator for use with a cutting-wheel type paper cutter.
An object of this invention is to provide an illuminated paper cutter with an opaque cutting board, the light source being located to illuminate the cutting edge of the paper cutter from below.
Another object of this invention is to provide a paper cutter illumination attachment device that can be easily attached to a commercially available paper cutter.
Another object of this invention is to provide an illuminated paper cutter in which the light source illuminates the cutting edge of an opaque cutting board to render translucent that portion of the material on the cutting board that is to be cut off.
Another object of this invention is to provide an illuminated paper cutter in which the illumination device is located so that material cut on the cutting board does not fall onto the light source to block the light.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable illuminated paper cutter having a power source comprising a battery or an electric socket connection.
Another object of this invention is to provide an illuminated paper cutter in which the paper cutter has an automatic switch which activates the illuminator when the cutting blade is raised.
From the following description, other objects and uses of this invention will be apparent to one skilled in the art.